


Unblinded Blind Man

by PtAtomic78



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78
Summary: Qrow looks at a Schnee and already he's judging and if they were like their father Jacques, that might be rightly so. One day though, Qrow finds himself waking up blind from a concussion, to which he has a conversation with a stranger he's never met before. A conversation that works best when he doesn't see the platinum blonde hair or the Schnee eyes.





	Unblinded Blind Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I wrote this as a first meeting of Qrow and Winter, and of Qrow having never met Winter whatsoever. It's just a little one-shot of a sort of AU of their first meeting. Qrow isn't a big Schnee fan and that's the only reason that he has any anger/hate towards Winter, because he doesn't know she's not like her family yet. So the idea was "What if he could see past that" 
> 
> So we unblind Qrow's prejudice by blinding him. 
> 
> Testing this fanfic out here because I'm on ff net and to be honest, I'm not really enjoying writing on that website as much as I used to. So here goes nothing.

Qrow woke up in darkness and with a large headache. That mission had not gone to plan it would seem. Or was it the mission after-party that hadn't? When you drank as much as he did, waking up on the cold hard ground (or in this case, somewhere dirty with twigs and leaves) with a bursting headache wasn't much of a strange sensation. But he could see. There was usually sunlight. But he couldn't see anything. He felt the warmth of the sun but he couldn't see it. He also felt pain, in his leg.

He tried to move his leg and cried out, in a lot of pain. "Fuck!" he exclaimed.

He couldn't see. It was a thought that kept coming to him. Anything could happen.

He heard a snapping of a twig suddenly and his heart began to pound. He could hear it in his ears.

Someone was coming. “Who’s there?” he called out. He wondered where his weapon was. 

“I am,” a voice said. The voice was female and coated with a sense of calm authority. “You must be Qrow Branwen. I was sent by the general, I’m here to help you.”

“That so. He must be busy this time of year,” said Qrow. It was a code sentence, and if she was really sent by James Ironwood, then he’d get the correct reply back from her. 

“Well it is the sporting season,” said the female immediately. 

Qrow sighed. She was from Ironwood.

“Are you in pain?” she asked, as leaves crunch and more twigs snapped. 

“Not at all. It’s nothing really. I’m just staring at the sky,” he replied. “You could honestly let Jimmy know I’m fine. He’s nothing to worry about.” 

“In my experience, people are usually flippant when they’re worried about something. What’s the matter Mr Branwen?”

“Please don’t call me Mr Branwen, you make me sound like a cereal. Wait, a second. You’re not one of my students are you?” 

“No Mr...sir. I’m not one of your students,” she replied. “Your leg is bleeding. Are you sure you’re not in pain.”

“Don’t feel a thing,” lied Qrow.

“That’s concerning,” said Winter. “That suggests there could be a lot of inner damage.”

“Alright there’s some discomfort.” 

“You don’t need to lie Mr Branwen. You’re hurt. There’s no need to play tough, you’ve already played hero. Is it alright if I tend to your wound a little. I’m trained for basic first aid in this sort of situation.” 

“Sure go ahead,” said Qrow. “But give me some warning if you’re going to amputate it. I’ll knock myself back out. You don’t have whiskey do you?” 

“The only alcohol I have with me is in the disinfectant.”

“Don’t usually take cocktails but okay, pass it round.” 

She shook her head. “Do you feel any other symptoms? The more I know, the more I can message to an evacuation team, and the more they can bring to help you.” 

“Well...between you and me… I can’t see shit.” 

“You can’t see?” she asked. 

“Are my eyes okay?” 

“I’m going to lift up your head to have a look at it.” she said. 

“I’m more worried about my eyes,” said Qrow. 

She moved so she was behind his head and lifted it up to examine him. It was bleeding at the back. She removed some leaves that had stuck to his head and put her bag underneath when she put it back down. “I want you stay still Mr Branwen.”

“Is my sword nearby?” Qrow asked. “Or a scythe. Maybe I left it as Scythe?” 

“There doesn’t seem to be a weapon of any kind around. But when we get you to a hospital, I’ll search for it for you. I’m more concerned about you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I need you to stay awake for me too. No going to sleep.” 

“Tell me something then.”

“Tell you what?” 

He thought for a moment and then asked: “why did you join the Atlas military?” 

She thought for a moment. “A number of reason, I guess. I suppose I’ve lived in an image of my family and their past. I wanted to make my own image, change the world my way not theirs.”

“Huh. What do you think of Jimmy? He’s a bit of a stiff is he not?”

“The general is a good man,” she said. “I trust him with my life.”

“Well no pressure or anything but I’m trusting you with mine,” he replied. 

She chuckled. “Well I’ll try not to let you down then, much,” she replied. 

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Stay talking to me,” she encouraged. “Don’t fall asleep.” 

“‘M not falling sleep,” Qrow mumbled. 

She felt his forehead. It was hot. “I think you have a fever,” she said. 

Suddenly his surroundings became very cold. “Just relax. You’ll be fine.”

“If you’re half as good as a soldier as you are a first aider… the grimm don’t know what’s going to hit them.”

“Well I think you hit them last night,” she replied. “Do you have any family, Mr Branwen?” 

“Two nieces,” he replied. “Ruby and Yang. They are...they’re good kids. Braver than me too. Smarter than me. Wouldn’t be hard though. They’re both at beacon, just started. Ruby advanced two years.” 

“My little sister is at Beacon. It’ll be a changing experience for her.”

“Another Atlas girl like you? Why didn’t she just go to the academy?” 

“Because she didn’t want to,” she replied simply, putting her hand on his forehead again. It felt nice and cool again his hot skin. 

“Heh. Suppose that’s reason enough.” Qrow replied. “Thanks for this by the way.”

“Just doing my job,” she replied. “And you saved a lot of lives last night. You’re a good huntsman. We’ll take care of you now.” 

“You’ll make me blush.” 

“I’ll cool you down,” she whispered. 

“Ma’am!” a voice called. 

“Over here!” she called. Qrow heard more people coming. She began to whisper to him. “They have a stretcher. They’re going to take care of you now. I’ll go find your sword.” 

“No!” he said, reached out for her. She immediately took his hand. “Don’t go.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. I want someone who knows what they’re doing,” he said. It was more actually that he wasn’t ready to part with the compassion and calmness in her voice. 

“I’ll stay with you until the hospital, alright?” 

“I’ll take it,” he replied. She didn’t remove her hand from his until they were out of the forest and at the ambulance. 

“Miss Schnee,” said one of the medics who took over. “I need you to step back a little bit.”

“Schnee? Where?” Qrow asked. 

“Oh I just realised,” she said. “I never introduced myself. I’m terribly sorry. I am Winter. Winter Schnee.” 

Qrow blinked. The voice comforting him through an anxious hour, belonged to a Schnee. That was a new one for the books.


End file.
